


Dagaalka

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali language, translation somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dagaalka

Mid ka mid ah  
" Waxaad tahay mid aad u jir iyo sidoo kale fool xun ay u noqon sidii galan sida aad tahay , " ayuu yidhi , daawashada sida iyada oo ay adkeeyaan iyada seef suunka qiyaastii miskaha ballaaran oo iyada . " Waxaad aan weli la dirireen reer dagaalka ah . I rumaysta , marka waxaan idinku leeyahay , in aanay meesha loogu talagalay mabaadii'da girlish . "" Waa maxay waxa aad si haddii aan ahay galan ?" Xogtu Waxa ay tiri , Angola, ilaa galay iyada koore   
" Waxa ay kuu dilay doonaa , " ayuu yidhi . Waxay ku saabsan tahay in ay rux- marka geeska mar kale dharbaaxeen iyo waxa cad in dagaalka uu yahay mid ku dhow iyaga ma kor saarna . " Aad doonaa sidii , Saxansaxo , " ayuu yidhi , Warbaxintan oo kelyahayga uu faras ee .

Saacadaha dambe , iyada turunturoodaa dib teendhadii shirka , halkaas oo Jaime , dhiig ka soo santuuqa Hawl si uu garabka , waa dhegaysiga sheegay in dhaawaca ah ka soo saraakiishiisii galay . Iyadu waa inaanay u muuqan kartaa in culeys badan ku lugta bidix oo uu jiro gash ah ma sinna oo dhan waxaa wejiga .

" Himilo sare, si aad ah oo ku saabsan tabaha caddaalad ah ay dhinteen? " ayuu waydiiyey , iyada raadinaya kor iyo hoos .

" Haa , " ayay tiri aamusnaan ah . " Laakiin , anigu ma ihi . "

Laba

" Waa adag tahay in la sheego ka soo hadal in dhula adigaa iska leh , laakiin aad uma doqon . Ha heli taxadar la'aan sababtoo ah calaamadaha eernada loo isticmaalaa in dagaalo , " Jaime , ilgoon sidii uu hoos u fuulo khadka taleefanka si uu buuxinaysaan ku ag Yartoy .

Waxay Dawlihii . "Waxaan ku talo jiraan inay la dagaalamaan in ka badan . "

"Oo more jiri doona , kuma xirno waxa natiijada maanta . Kuwani waa times nasiib for soo shiriyey , " ayuu sardonically says . Gabadhani waxay ku dhow dhoola sidii ayuu iska fuulo .

Wuxuu ugu roonaaday inay wax iyada ku saabsan lumiyo sida dagaalka bilaabmaa oo carbuunta iyo waxa uu ku dhow illowday in ay eegaan iyada ku dhex jira jahawareer ka marka qaylada kor u kaco in hoggaamiyaha ay cadowga ee waxaa lagu dilay iyo ciidan ka soo horjeeda ayaa la kala firxaday .

Rag Jaime ee waxaa la qeyliyaa libta iyo wuxuu ku dhex gallops meesha uu qaylo aad ku bilaabay , rajaynayana in ay bartaan waxa dhacay . In xarunta goobo of Dayi ayuu Ababa tiradaasi a dheer seef taagan oo seefteedii oo jirka ah .

" Brienne ?" Wuxuu waydiiyey , yaabanee .

" Waxa aan ahaa I kuwaas oo ahaa taxadar la'aan ah , " ayay tiri , raadinayso hoos at jirka ah ee Stannis Baratheon .

Saddex

" Waxaad aadan xun leh daab iyo aad leedahay qaar ka mid ah awoodda leh goo a , laakiin tani waa ciidan ah iyo aadan haysan karin isku hallaynaya oo kaliya oo aad xirfad gaar ah , " ayuu iyada u sheegayaa . " Raga wuxuu yeelan doonaa in aad dib u haddii aad iyaga ha . "

"Ma ku kalsoon tahay ragga at dib aan , " Brienne says sullenly , ma hubiyay in la hubiyo in iyada oo hubka u waxaa la gabaadka ugu xidh ku filan si ay jirkeeda . " Waxay igu majaajiloodaan iyo faqaan in - "

" Waxay ha la hadal dhabarka , " Jaime ogolaado . " Waxay yiraahdaan in aad sida geesi ah iyo xoogga badan sidii nin kasta oo , laakiin in aad nootaayooyinka xitaa badan gadood ka ah . Waxay rabto in aad jeceshahay , laakiin dib in aad adigu qabato iyaga ka hana ka dhigo mid fudud . "

Waxay soo dhaweeyay isaga at iyo in uu wax arki kartaa in uu doonayo in uu ku raacsanayn . "Waxaan aan u baahnayn in la liked , " ayay tidhi ugu dambeyntii says .

Jaime tabaa . " Haa , aad samayn , " ayuu yidhi . " Waxaad rabeen in ay noqon nin ballad geesiga ah iyo kudagaalamay dagaallo . Part waxa of guuleysanayo jacaylka yahay kuwa ku dagaallama aad ula . Waa waxa ciidan ah ka dhigaya xoog leh . Ka fikir waxa aan la kulmaan , dumar . On dagaalka , ragga waa dagaalamo aad sida haddii aad ahaayeen walaashay ah oo waa in aad ku kalsoon tahay sida haddii ay ahaayeen aad maahee si aan u wax rajo ah . "

"Waxaan leeyahay ee xigtadu jirin cidkale , " ayay tiri , qamaar bir suun dabacsan oo ku saabsan iyada koore .

"Taasi waa ma jirto wax cudurdaar ah si koobaan , " ayuu yidhi . " Waxaad og tihiin xaq baan u ahay . " Waxay glares isaga at , indhaha , iyada oo caro iyo iyada oo afka line khafiif ah . Wuxuu aqoondiidka oo joojisey in uu la maleyn karin .

Waqtiga ay soo socda , iyada wuxuu ka arka , maalinta waxa loo badisay iyo waxay labada ainakin Gore iyo dhoobo . Mid ka mid ah indhaha iyada waa barar iyo iyada waxaa loo kala bar - qabashada mid ka mid ah ka yar Kenning walaalo ah . Labo waxaa lagu turunturoodo oo xagga dabka meesha Jaime uu ku fadhiyo iyo waxaa la socda muggeed oo la hadlay mar wada iyo qoslayeen .

"Waxaan u maleeyay inay kuu lahaa , makaa dhigay? " nin cas cirro lehba way qayliyo iyo sacab tuntaa Brienne on garbaha . Waxay winces laakiin dhoola dib isaga at .

" Waxay leeyihiin lahaa adiga oo aan gargaar , adee , " ayay tiri , hurda dib isaga at .

" J , waxay weligood ! " A gaaban , ninkii ballaaran oo interjects , hinbiriirsiga at Brienne iyo riixid nin kale wax yar . " My marwada kaliya dareemay xumahay adiga , Jon ! Waxay maqashay lahaa ma qofna muhiim dilay aad weli iyo is tusay iyada ha hakiyaan aad tagtaa ! "

"Ma rabo, in la arkay sidii daryeeshaa oo keliya waayo, ammaanta aniga ii gaar ah , " Brienne says . Labadan nin ayaa appreciatively qoslaan iyo guud ahaan dabka , Jaime caytinta .

" Good aad ee , dumar ! " ee ay leeyiihiin nin cas cirro lehba way ka hor on ninkii leeyahay gacantiisa intuu wadhfiyey ayuu agagaarka Brienne dhexdiisa for dheelitirka . " Hab kasta oo , ma huraan ah inaad ku dalaca galay dhexe ee iyaga oo dhan askari , haddii da'da yar halkaan ka Kenning lahaa ma loo baahan yahay badbaadinta ! "

Wiilkaa Kenning jarar jarar dhoola . " Lady Brienne , " ayuu yidhi , -tiray nin ballad geesiga cas cirro lehba way la yiraahdo Jon , "Waxaan ugu mahad celinayaa sida runta ah waxaan ahay . "

" Waxaad samayn lahaa , isla markaana uu ii , " Brienne says . Jaime u maleeyo in uu yahay mid ka kaliya ee ogsoonow in lahayd su'aasha ugu badan ee qoraalka .

" Koorsada ayuu lahaa ! " Nin gaaban qeyliya . " Qof walba wuxuu lahaa ! Soo qaado wiilka weyn habkan , Lady Brienne iyo ha Maester ku leeyihiin eegtid at lugta in uu . Ha u malaynina in aanu noqon doontaa nasiib in ay isaga dili doonaa ! "

Waxay yihiin oo dhan weli qoslayeen , dhigay ka gubanayn by gargaarka at nool yahay , sida Brienne hoos u sahlaysaa wiilka dabka iyo gudbo oo dhan inay dhinaca kale in ay ku fadhiistaan by Jaime .

" Waxaad ahaayeen xaq , " ayay tiri , indhaha diiradda kabaha iyada .

"Dabcan waxaan ahaa , Saxansaxo , " ayuu cheerfully says .

Wuxuu la yaabay markii uu buuxiyo si uu u eego isaga at iyo dhoola . " Dadka aad jeclaan lahayd , sidoo kale , haddii aad iyaga ha , " ayay tiri .

Afar

" Waxaad noqon kartaa Saxansaxo ah sida madax adag sida weligaa wax neefsadaa , laakiin inaad si dhakhso ah oo ku filan bartaan . Aan ku kalsoonahay in aad ha u doonto u karine waayo rag xoog badan oo aad la farsamaynta habka , " ayuu yidhi , bubadhacday at weyn top of the map ayuu waxaa la haysta .

" , Ayaan halkii aan ku guuleysan Dalka Qatar badan , ammaan dhiman lahaa " Brienne says , isagoo si ay khushuuc ku sugan jahwareer .

Jaime Dawlihii . " Good . Waxaad fikrad ah kama inta in aad kala from the halkan doqomo kale . " Waxa uu hoos u dhigay map ka miiska iyo iyada yimaado dhow si uu u eego . " Sidaas waxa halkan ka dhigi doonaa weerarka iyo madaxa on adag tahay . Aan doonayo in aan kala tagno ciidamada oo isku day inaad ku wado waslad iyada oo xarunta ah ee ay ciidanka . Maxaad u malaynaysaa ?"

Brienne squints weyn map -ka . " Waxay filayaan doonaa na in ay isku dayaan in ay kala badh goobaabin ee ragga ka danbeeya ay xerada . "

" In Suuragalnimada oo dhan , " Jaime says .

" Waxaad ku talo jiraan inay soo diraan ciidan -qaamay in ay goobaabin hareeraha ka dibna waxay leeyihiin weerarka xoog weyn ee dhinac midkood . "

" Haa , " ayuu yidhi Jaime , ka farxisay at sida ay dhakhso ugu tahay boobis lahaa qorshe uu .

"Waa qorshe wanaagsan , " ayay tiri , isagoo si ay khushuuc tarbiyada .

" Sidaas qanacdo in aad u malaynayso in sidaas aan , " ayuu mockingly says . Waxay maddowasho . "Waxaan u horseedi doono ciidanka weerarta doona bidix . Waxaad keeni doonaa xoog weerarka ka soo xaq u . "

" Jaime ?" Waxay ku weyddiiyo , iyada cod aan la hubin . Ilaa uu iyada at waxayna indhuhu at kasta oo kale oo dhowr daqiiqo .

" Waxay kuu raaci doonaa , " ayuu ugu dambeyntii wuxuu leeyahay .

Gabadhii baa weyn afkiisa , u badan tahay in raacsanayn , ka dibna mar labaad isku qabtana . Waxay garbihiisa . "Waxaan isku dayi doonaa in aad sameyso rumaysadka ay igu leeyihiin cadaalada , adee , " ayay tiri .

"Waxaan u baahan tahay in aad wax ka badan isku dayaan , Brienne sameeyo , " ayuu iyada u sheegayaa .

Maalmo ka dib , ay ku kulmaan xarunta ciidanka dumay . Waxay badisay dagaalkii ka , laakiin waxaa jira weli erya gubanaya iyo ku dhaawacmay nin oo Shalay gelinkii dambe Holhol oo dhan ku wareegsan . Jaime dareensan uu da'doodu u konton sano iyo xanuun jirka ah oo dhan . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxa uu aaminsan yahay Hordhigay Xarunta Wasaaradda tamarta sidii uu aqoonsan tahay iyada garbaha ballaadhan iyo kii hubkiisa u buluug iyada oo qiiqa .

" Waxaad si fiican u sameeyey , " ayuu yidhi , isagoo eegaya iyada sidelong , " waayo qof dumar ah . "

" Sidaas waxa aad ku sameeyeen , " ayay tiri , " for dhashay curyaan ahaa . "

Jaime qoslo . " Waxay ahayd in kaftan aan weligood way rumaysan lahaydeen, aad ee . "

" Waa in aan weli dagaal - waalan noqon , " ayay tiri furtaa, .

" Shaki No , " ayuu yidhi kula halista siman . Isaga oo dhoola- dhigaysaa cut cusub on inuu dhabanka dhiigaan adag iyo markii ay dhoola dib isaga at , isagu ma uu arki karaa inay iyada badiyay ilig kale .

" Brienne , aad wax ka badan isku day ku sameeyeen , " ayuu aayar u leeyahay .

" Anigu ma aan qabto doorasho kasta oo kale , " ayay tiri , hoos u raadinaya .

Shan

" Waxaad tahay nooc kisi ah ee naagta , laakiinse anigu waxaan ... " ayuu istaago . Waxa uu lahaa oo ku saabsan in la yidhaahdo " laakiin waan ku jeclahay . " Ma garanayo haddii uu macnaheedu yahay sida saaxiibka ah ama sidii qof dumar ah ama qayb ka naftiisa , waayo, isagu ma yaqaano kaas oo iyadu door bidaan lahaa . Malaynayo iyadu door bidayso in uu isagu uusan iyada u jecel yihiin dhamaan , wuxuu go'aan ka . Talo uu ku saabsan dagaal waa mid waxtar leh , laakiin jacaylkiisa waligeed sameeyo qof kasta oo wanaagsan oo wax kasta oo .

Waxay eegaysaa isaga at expectantly , indhaha buluugga ah deji . "Weligey ma la dirireen garab askari ka fiican , " ayuu dhameeyo . " Waxaad si fiican u samayn doonaan . "

Waxay dhoola isaga at labo saf noqdeen , bushimihiisa kala dib barbaro inuu muujiyo ilkaha jabay . " Waxaad tahay mid aad u gaboobay oo aan aad u fool xun loogu talagalay in ay weli noqon inaad sidaas rajo ahay . "

Wuxuu qososhaa in kooban oo ku saabsan garabka ay dhigaan oo gacanta ku . " Nasiib , makaa dhigay , " ayuu yidhi . Wuxuu on cedhibtiisa iyo ma sidii iyadu u kori, iyada oo faras iyo iska fuulo daawadaan .

Later , marka barafka waa guduudan yahay laga bilaabo dhiigga , Jaime ay sugayaan in iyada , waxaaga uu feeraha jabtay oo ay isku dayaan in ay iska indha daloolinta xanuun maraya inuu gacanta midig . Markan , iyada oo aanu u soo laabto .


End file.
